


Maxim, Post Monolith.

by Azathothh



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: This is just a little story about what happens once Maxim falls into the monolith.Plus, Dave Bowman coming to the rescue.
Relationships: Maxim Brajlovsky/Walter Curnow
Kudos: 2





	Maxim, Post Monolith.

Maxim had been taken by the monolith before Hal had.  
Maxim was sucked in, pod and all, into the monolith.  
When Dave managed to reach the Russian, he landed in front of the man, his form becoming corporeal.  
Maxim let out a scream and jumped back, his boots kicking up dust.  
"Maxim-" Dave started to say, but Maxim cut him off.  
"How do you know my name? What happened? Where is the Universe?"  
Dave stepped forward.  
"The monolith told me, and you flew into said monolith. The universe is fine, they're making plans on how to leave the discovery behind early."  
Maxim's shoulders were tense. "Oh my god. You're Bowman!" He exclaimed, his face contorted in horror. "Oh god, am I…" he paused. "..dead?"  
Bowman hesitated, and Maxim began to hyperventilate, his hands flying to his chest.  
"Hey-Maxim! MAXIM!" Bowman shouted, walking over to the panic attack riddled man.  
Maxim's eyes focused on Bowman's as he clutched at his chest, his face pale with fear. "Dr. Bowman, tell me I'm not dead. I can't be!"  
Before Bowman could speak, Maxim burst into tears and sat down on the planets ground, his knees to his chin.  
Dave let the man cry for a few minutes, before kneeling down beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"You must be overwhelmed." Dave said to Maxim, who nodded, sniffling.  
"Y-yeah. I'm uh, sorry for getting all...emotional.." The Russian apologized, his eyes still watery.  
Dave felt bad. The Russian was young, perhaps 23, puppy dog eyed, heavy Russian accent, dedicated to his mission.  
"Walter was...right. It was a stupid idea." The man muttered, wiping his eyes with his hands. "Oh god...Walter! He must be so upset…" that brought on another batch of tears that streamed down his face.  
"Maxim. Listen to me." Dave said slowly, patting the man's head to get his attention. When he did get his attention, he spoke again. "Once the mission is over, I can...help you travel to Earth once more."  
Maxim looked up at him.  
And Dave started to tell him the monolith's story.


End file.
